The Midnight Protector
by Leahcar-Soutaichou
Summary: Mayumi is just a normal girl who is afraid of everything, but one night all of that is changed. GaaraxOC. AU Vamp Gaara. One-Shot! Rated M for Lemony Goodness!


**Hiii! I've been writing this oneshot for a few months now cause I've been busy with my other stories... bad me for neglecting them! Well I hope you enjoy! I don't own Gaara! He unfortunately belongs to Masashi Kishimoto DX I own everything else!**

* * *

**The Midnight Protector**

In the darkness of the bedroom, there was a small sliver of moonlight beaming in through the blind. It only illuminated part of the room but enough for the woman to see through the darkness, which she feared greatly.

"Nothing to be afraid of. Just the dark. Your twenty years old for Goddess sake!" She whispered to herself to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She was a very paranoid girl. Never going out unless she needed to, only going to get groceries or the necessities. She had at least four locks on her apartment door, and locks on all the windows. She was very sensitive to things in that nature. The littlest squeaks and shuffles in the night made her cringe or weep. She always feared a corner of her room at night, which seemed even darker than the rest. It made her feel uneasy when she went to bed at night.

Tonight was different. This particular night felt very different to the young woman. The feeling as if someone was watching her. She pulled the covers up over her head and kept thinking to herself that it was nothing and tried to ignore it.

She suddenly felt the bed shift at her feet and automatically tensed up. She felt something soft brush by her calve, something soft and cold making soothing gestures against her leg. She yelped quietly as it moved further up her legs and stopped at her midsection. It caressed her thighs and slowly moved up her hips and back down. She felt her panties start to come down and had enough as she threw her covers off of her and this 'assailant'.

She came face to face with a man. He looked no older than she did but could tell he was older than she thought as she stared into his sky blue green eyes that were rimmed thickly a charcoal black color. The sight was so breath taking that she almost didn't realize the rest of his body. His hair was a deep, almost blood red color, accenting his pale features well she thought. His body was slim but fit being able to see his muscles defined very well. Not to mention he was very, very naked.

Her pale blue eyes coming back to meet his once she felt the tugging of her panties again. She flushed red and grabbed his wrists, trying to get his hands off her. His grip was like iron as she tried to pry him off but she failed as she heard her undergarments tear. Panic ensued as she tried to get away from this man but he grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him. She yelped loudly this time as his cold hands explored her body. She opened her eyes and looked down as his hands ghosted over her rather large breasts. She noticed that his fingernails were sharpened to a point and had ornate rings adorning almost each finger. He breathed in her lavender scent and continued to touch her in ways she's never experienced.

She started to weep as his hands traveled over her. He stopped and turned her around to face him, her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. The man stared down at her with a slightly aggravated face.

"This is what you imagined no? I saw you all those nights ago when you touched yourself in front of me. It was exhilarating for me to see such a beauty doing such naughty things." His voice came out husky and thick. Her face turned dark red and she stared up into his eyes. He chuckled as he saw the feared and confused expression on this young beauty's face.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. But you can call me Gaara. I will cherish your body and your great beauty if you let me." He grabbed one of her hands and kissed her knuckles like she was a princess of some kind. Her eyes widened as she saw a sharp fang peak out when he smiled at her. She started sputtering out her words but was silenced as his lips gently glided onto hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as his gentle kiss calmed her, her lips moving with his as he made it slightly more passionate. She almost cried at the passionate gesture she was getting from this complete stranger. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened her mouth slightly as his tongue darted in and played with hers.

The young woman moaned into his kiss and gasped as one of his hands went up the front of her shirt and grasp her breast gently while the other snaked through her short blonde locks. She shyly wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, it was so soft, almost like he had silk for hair. His mouth separated from hers, chuckling as her breathing came out in short gasps. He kissed her forehead, down her cheek, her jaw and own her neck to her collar bone. Gaara looked up to her with a questioning hungry gaze. She looked down and closed her eyes when they met his.

"Mayumi.. my name is Mayumi.."

She gasped as she felt his fangs seep into her soft flesh and almost screamed but bit her lip, making it bleed. He slowly drank the source of her life until he thought it was enough and pulled away reluctantly. He moaned as her blood coursed through him, making him want her even more than before. She held her hand to her neck area covering the bleeding wound. He laid her down and leaned over her body, running his hands up her sides. When he reached her hips he grabbed her loose T-shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her large, perky breasts to his view making him almost instantly attack her nipples. Mayumi gasped as his tongue played with her hardened nubs, pinching and pulling, using his teeth and his fangs softly bit into her. He growled as she ground her hips against his, making his large member slide in between her now wet thighs, so close to the treasure she kept to herself. His lips moved down to her stomach, navel, kissing each side of her hips until he reached his destination, the smell of her arousal made him shiver in anticipation.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue press against her small bundle of nerves, pushing her almost instantly to ecstasy. Gaara continued to slide his tongue expertly over her womanhood, making her squirm and yell out his name as his tongue darted in and out of her. She squirmed further as he inserted a finger and pumped her virginal hole but stopped as his sharpened claw brushed the barrier that made her a virgin. He smirked as she looked down when he stopped his ministrations and sat up exposing his large member to her, making her face blush a dark red and covered her face embarrassingly. The red-head grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face, pulling her body almost on top of him but her face landed right above his throbbing hard-on. Mayumi squeaked, trying to pull away when he pulled her back down with a small smirk as her mouth landed right on the head. She looked up to him with a scared look and he gave a reassuring chuckle.

"Its okay. I'll walk you through it if you want. But I desperately want you Mayumi.. please.." She felt a twinge of guilt at the lusty tone of his voice and gave in, kissing the head and down the shaft. He moaned as she licked her way back up to the head and swirled her tongue around it. Gaara grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and lightly tugged on it, giving her a sign to do more, she honored his request and put her mouth around the head, sucking lightly. She eventually started bobbing her head down and back up again, making her mysterious lover moan louder and louder until he pulled her head off of him and pushed her onto her back. She stared into his eyes as he lined himself up with her entrance and hissed at the pain as he entered her tight, wet entrance and stopped at her barrier. He leaned down to her level and started to kiss her passionately, she kissed him back with even more passion. When they separated he whispered into her ear a small 'I'm sorry' and thrust his member all the way into her, making her scream out in pain from her barrier ripping and declaring her virginity no longer existent. He whispered in her ear his apologies and waited for her to grow comfortable. When she nodded, he started to move gently to not cause her pain, but when she moaned he decided that he should go faster until she was screaming his name.

"Oh, Gaara! Harder, faster! Please make me yours!" She grasped the bedsheets tightly as he thrust harder into her tight heat over and over again. Gaara felt her inner muscles tighten around him and could tell she was going to lose it soon so he sped up to almost inhuman speed making her eyes roll into the back of her head from the ecstasy. He slowed a bit as he felt himself about to burst and went to pull out of her when she wrapped her around his waste and pulled him back into her sending her into an orgasm she never dreamed she could have, screaming his name over and over as her vision whited out. He instantly came with her as her already tight muscles clamped down on him and milked him dry.

They both laid there gasping for air, Gaara held onto his treasure as they recovered from they're activities and breathing in each others scents. When Mayumi looked up to him she blushed and set her head on his chest, he chuckled at her shy affection and stood up, going over to the corner and pulled out his clothing which he must have discarded. She started to stand up when he started to dress into what she could tell was a black and red casual suit with a long black over coat, she stumbled over to him with her hand out and embraced him from behind making him stop dressing and turn to her, embracing her back.

"So your just going to leave me here.. after what just happened?" Her eyes started to water and spill over, he sighed and made her look at him. They stood there saying nothing to each other for a long time before he sighed again and pointed towards her closet. She hobbled over and clicked on the small light, she gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful black and red slightly puffy gown with a matching corset and garter belt set that was made just for her with a note attached to a small hat that came with it.

'_Come away with me... I will care for you more than anyone.._' She cried harder as she read the note and felt Gaara embrace her from behind, putting his chin on her shoulder and kissing her ear. She pulled the dress off the hanger and half ran, half tripped on her way to the bathroom. He chuckled as he sat on the bed and crossed his legs, waiting for her to come out. When Mayumi walked out Gaara smiled looking her up and down, She twirled around and started giggling. He walked up to his lover and pinned the small hat to a braid she had in her hair, a small veil covering her left eye.

"We must do one more thing before we go..." He held out his hand and she took it, she gasped lightly as he bit his wrist and drew blood, drinking a bit before pulling her into a long passionate kiss. She could taste his sweet life force come into her mouth and run down her throat, her eyes sliding closed as darkness filled her body. For a moment her body was on fire and then became cool as ice, she looked down as her pale complexion grew as pale as her lovers, her nails grew to points, and she could see that her hair had grown to her waist and was in elegant waves. She squeaked as Gaara picked her up bridle style and went her balcony, the door opening on its own and he stood on the ledge smiling down at her. She put her arms around his neck as he jumped from her now abandoned apartment, dark as it was when the night started. When they landed on another roof top Mayumi gave a small tug on his collar.

"What are we going to do now?" She looked up him with her sparkling blue eyes, he smirked and jumped from that roof top and sailed through the air, wind blowing through his air.

"To rule the underworld my mate. We have business to take care of." She giggled as he squeezed her tighter, tickling her side with his one hand. They both laughed and kissed as he led her further away from her old home, off towards they're new lives.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! It took forever lol ^.^ Rate and Review please!**


End file.
